literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Claribel Alegría
Clara Isabel Alegría Vides fue una novelista, poeta, narradora, ensayista y traductora nicaragüense-salvadoreña . Nació el 12 de mayo de 1924 en Estelí (Nicaragua). Falleció el 25 de enero de 2018 en Managua (Nicaragua). Su padre, el médico Daniel Alegría fue nicaragüense, y su madre, Ana María Vides fue salvadoreña. Cuando tenía solo nueve meses, sus padres fueron forzados por el dictador Anastasio Somoza, tuvieron que emigrar al exilio, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad de Santa Ana, El Salvador. Con sólo ocho años presenció un etnocidio de más de treinta mil campesinos e indígenas de El Salvador, por parte del dictador general Maximiliano Hernández Martínez. En 1943 se trasladó a los Estados Unidos y estudió filosofía y literatura en la Universidad "George Washington" en Washignton DC. Entre 1944 y 1947, el poeta español Juan Ramón Jiménez fue su discípula. En 1948 se graduó el BA (Bachelor of Arts), es decir, bachiller de filosofía y letras. Vivió en EEUU durante muchos años, y se casó con el escritor estadounidense Darwin J. Flakoll y tuvieron 4 hijos. En 1985, Alegría volvió a su patria, Nicaragua, para ayudar a la reconstrucción tras la Guerra Civil. Claribel Alegría tenía una estrecha relación con el Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional (FSLN) que tomó el control del gobierno de Nicaragua derrocando a Anastasio Somoza Debayle en 1979. Fue galardonada con el Premio Internacional Neustadt 2006 de Literatura, otorgado por la Universidad de Oklahoma. Claribel Alegría publicó numerosos libros de poesía, novelas y cuentos infantiles en Nicaragua. Obras *1948: Anillo de Silencio (poesía), Edit. Botas, México. *1951: Suite (poesía), Edit. Brigadas Líricas, Argentina. *1953: Vigílias (poesía), Edit. Poesía de América, México. *1955: Acuario (poesía), Edit. Universitaria, Santiago, Chile. 1958: Tres Cuentos (cuentos infantiles), Min. de Cultura, El Salvador. *1961: Huésped de mi Tiempo (poesía), Edit. Américalee, Argentina. *1965: Vía Única (poesía), Edit. Alfa, Montevideo, Uruguay. *1970: Aprendizaje (poesía), Edit. Universitaria, San Salvador. *1977: Pagaré a Cobrar (poesía), Edit. Ocnos, Barcelona, España. *1977: El Detén (novela corta), Edit. Lúmen, Barcelona. *1978: Sobrevivo (poesía), Edit. Casa de las Américas, Habana. (Este libro ganó el premio Casa de las Américas, 1978). *1978: Tres Poemas (cuadernillo), Papeles de Son Armadans, Madrid/Palma de Mallorca. *1981: Suma y Sigue (antología poética), Edit. Visor, Madrid. *1982: Álbum Familiar (novela corta), Edit. EDUCA, Costa Rica. (Segunda edición, 1984). *1982: Flowers from the Volcano (antología poética, traducida por Carolyn Forché), Univ. of Pittsburgh Press, USA. (Segunda y tercera edición, 1985). *1983: Poesía Viva (antología poética), Blackrose Press, London. *1983: Karen en barque sur la mer (versión francesa de El Detén), Edit. Mercure de France, París. *1983: Petit Pays (antología poética), Edit. Femmes, París. *1984: Familiealbum (versión holandesa de Album Familiar), Van Gennep Publishers, Holanda. *1985: Pueblo de Dios y de Mandinga (tres novelas cortas), Edit. Lúmen, Barcelona. *1985: Pueblo de Dios y de Mandinga (novela corta), Edit. ERA, México. *1985: Apage Satanás (versión polaca de El Detén), Warsaw, Polonia. *1986: Despierta mi bien, despierta (novela corta), Edit. UCA, El Salvador. (2a. Edición, 1987). *1987: They Won't Take me Alive (testimonio), The Women's Press, London. *1987: Luisa en el país de la realidad (novela), Edit. Volvo i Climens, México.1987. 2a. edición Edit. Universidad de México, México, D.F., 1994 *La mujer del Rio Sumpul (poesía), Edit. del Museo Rayo, Colombia. *1989: Y este poema-rio (poesía), Edit. Nueva Nicaragua, Managua. *Woman of the River (poesía), Univ. of Pittsburgh Press, USA. *1990: Family Album (tres novelas cortas), The Women's Press, London. (Publicado por Curbstone Press, USA, 1991). *1993: Fugues (poesía) Curbstone Press, USA. *Variaciones en Clave de Mí (poesía) Editorial Libertarias/Prodhufi, Madrid, España. *1994: Luisa en el país de la realidad (novela). Editl Unam. México, 1994 *El niño que buscaba a ayer (cuento infantil). Edit. CIDCLI.SC.México, D.F *1996: Umbrales\Tresholds (poesía) Edit. Curbstone Press, Conn. U.S.A. *1996: Umbrales (poesía) Edit. Visor, Madrid, España. *1996: Clave de Mí (antología poética) Edit. Educa, San José, Costa Rica. *1997: Umbrales (poesía) Edit. Dirección de Publicaciones, El S Salvador. *1997: Luisa en el País de la Realidad, Edit UCA, San Salvador, El Salvador. *1999: Saudade. Edits. Curbstone Press, Visor, España, Dirección de publicaciones, El Salvador. *2001: Epizentren, Edit. Nonnompress, Alemania. *2002: “Soltando Amarras”, (poesía) Edit. Alkimia, San Salvador, El Salvador. *2005 “Soltando Amarras” (poesía) Visor, España *2003: "Soltando Amarras"/"Casting Off", poesía), Edit. Curbstone Press, Connecticut. *"Una vida en poemas" (poesía) Edit. Hispamer, Managua, Nicaragua *2004: La Antología “Esto Soy” fue editada por Concultura en El Salvador en 2004. *2004: Vía Única, Colección Torremozas, Madrid, España *2004: Nicaragua: la revolución sandinista, Anamá Ediciones, Managua, Nicaragua *2007: Ars poética, (antología poética), Leteo Ediciones, Managua, Nicaragua *2008: “Mitos y delitos” (poesía) Visor, España *2010: Otredad, libro inédito Publicaciones en conjunto con su esposo D.J. Flakoll *1962: New Voices of Hispanic America (antología), Beacon Press, Boston. *1966: Cenizas de Izalco (novela), Edit. Seix Barral, Barcelona. Este libro fue finalista en el concurso de novela Biblioteca Breve, Seix Barral en 1964. (Publicado por Ministerio de la Educación, El Salvador, 1976, ediciones. Publicado por EDUCA, San José, Costa Rica, 1982 ediciones. Publicado por UCA, San Salvador, 1987 ediciones). Ha sido libro de texto de secundario desde 1977. *1980: La Encrucijada Salvadoreña (ensayo), Edit. CIDOB, Barcelona. *1982: NICARAGUA: la revolución sandinista (historia- testimonio), Edit. ERA, México, D.F. *1982: Cien poemas de Robert Graves (antología poética), Edit. Lúmen, Barcelona. (2a edición 1984). *1983: Nuevas voces de Norteamérica (antología poética), Edit. Plaza y Janes, Barcelona. *1983: No me agarran viva (testimonio), Edit. ERA, México ediciones. (También Edit. UCA, San Salvador, 1987 ediciones). *1987: They Won’t Take me Alive, The Women’s Press, England *1984: Para romper el silencio (testimonio), Edit. ERA, México. *1989: Ashes of Izalco (novela), Curbstone Press, USA. *1990: On the Front Line (antología de poesía guerrillera, editado y traducido con D.J. Flakoll), Curbstone Press, USA. *1992: Fuga de Canto Grande, (testimonio) Edit. UCA. San Salvador. *1993: Somoza, Expediente Cerrado, Edit. El Gato Negro, Managua, Nicaragua, Julio *1993. / 2a. edición: Edit. Ko'eyu, Caracas, Venezuela, octubre 1993. *1996: Death of Somoza (testimonio) Curbstone Press, U.S.A. *1996: Tunnel to Canto Grande (testimonio) Curbstone Press. *2004: reedición de Nicaragua: la Revolución Sandinista, por ANAMA, Managua. Traducciones realizadas con D.J. Flakoll *1967: The Cyclone (novela de Miguel Ángel Asturias), Peter Owen, Ltd., London. *1969: El Hereje (obra teatral en verso de Morris West), Edit. Pomaire, Barcelona. *1969: Unstill Life (antología de poesía latinoamericana editado por Mario Benedetti), Harcourt, Brace & World, New York. *1985: Viva Sandino (ensayo de Carlos Fonseca), Edit. Vanguardia, Managua. *1989: Nuestra pequeña región de por aquí: Política de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos (ensayo de Noam Chomsky), Edit. Nueva Nicaragua, Managua. *1989: La sonrisa del jaguar (ensayo de Salman Rushdie), Edit. Vanguardia, Managua. Honores y premios *1964: La novela Cenizas de Izalco, escrita en colaboración con D.J. Flakoll, fue finalista del Premio Biblioteca Breve de Seix Barral, Barcelona, España. *1978: Ganó el Premio de poesía Casa de Las Américas por su poemario Sobrevivo. *1987: El Alcalde de Kansas City, Missouri, le entregó la llave de la ciudad. *1992: Recibió junto con D.J. Flakoll un diploma de reconocimiento de El Nuevo Amanecer Cultural, suplemento sabatino de El Nuevo Diario. *1994: El Alcalde de Estelí le otorgó un pergamino declarándola “Hija Dilecta de Estelí”. *1996: Ganó una beca de la Fundación Civitella Ranieri de Umbria Italia. *1997: La Unión de Artistas y Escritores de El Salvador le otorgaron una placa y un Diploma de Honor. *1998: Doctorado Honoris Causa de la Universidad de Eastern Connecticut. *1999: Diploma de Honor al Mérito de la Universidad Centroamericana, UCA, en Managua, Nicaragua. *1999: Su libro Sorrow (Saudade) fue elegido por La Academia de Poetas Norteamericanos como libro para el Club de sus Lectores. *2000: Honor al Mérito en Estelí: Ciudadana del siglo. *2004: Recibió la Orden de “chevalier des arts et lettres del gobierno francés. *2004: La Semana de Lectura en El Salvador fue dedicada a ella ya Matilde Elena López. *2004: El Instituto de Cultura Hispánica la hizo Miembro Honorario de la Institución. *2004: La Academia de la Lengua en Nicaragua le otorgó un diploma por su contribución a la cultura centroamericana. *2004: El Encuentro de poetas jóvenes de Hispanoamérica fue dedicado a ella, en El Salvador. *2004 Un parque en las afueras de Santa Ana en el proyecto Villa Real, villas de Barcelona le fue dedicado. Fue la empresa “Salazar Romero” la que tomó la iniciativa. Sembré una ceiba en el parque, un poema mío a la ceiba fue plasmado en mármol y también mis manitas artríticas. *Agosto 25, 2005. Doctorado Honoris Causa de la Universidad de León. *Octubre 28, 2005 Neustdat International Prize for Literature, University of Okalhoma. Bibliografía * Archivo personal de la autora a través de Fundación Claribel Alegría. * Samaniego, Fabián A., Nelson Rojas, Maricarmen Ohara y Francisco X. Alarcon. El mundo 21 hispano. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company, 2005. Filmografía * Cortázar: Apuntes para un documental, dir. Eduardo Montes-Bradley. Argentina, 2001. (Participación testimonial) Enlaces externos * Fundación Claribel Alegría en El Salvador * Poemas de Claribel Alegría * El poder de la Palabra * Poemario de Claribel Alegría Categoría:Novelistas de Nicaragua Categoría:Novelistas de El Salvador Categoría:Ensayistas Categoría:Nacidos en 1924 Categoría:Escritores de El Salvador Categoría:Escritores de Nicaragua Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XXI Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Fallecidos en 2018